


A Lion's Heart

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Cor successfully led Gladio through the trials that got the young shield to face Gilgamesh, but once the Immortal comes home to you, he's faced with a trial much larger.





	A Lion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when Episode Gladiolus came out (forever ago, amirite?) for a request on a joint writing blog me and the other two members of the Thot Squad on tumblr once maintained, and decided that I should probably save it here for anyone else thirsty asf for the Immortal.

You heard the door open to the apartment and excitedly got up from the couch to greet your often absent lover with a smile. Cor Leonis was a distant man, even with you, but you had learned how to best navigate his personality since you both had embarked on a relationship. He really had tried his damnedest to dissuade you, offering reasons ranging from his dedication to the Crown to his inability to be a conventional boyfriend to anyone because of it. You felt like the only reason he conceded was because you insisted that you could take care of yourself and wasn’t in need of him to always be around to do fluffy things with. It was always appreciated, the few moments that he was able to stop running all over Eos and be with you in Lestallum for a little bit, but it made you appreciate his visits even more because of how rare they were.

So it was pretty understandable that you got extremely miffed that Cor walked right past you without even a glance, tossing his prized katana off to land in the comfortable armchair nearby. You opened your mouth to say something scathing and rude, but at the last minute you gathered yourself and closed your eyes to push the swell of irritation down. _Obviously, something happened with him._ You knew that he sometimes got in these moods, but thus far you were lucky enough to only have experienced it when he was away. In those times, Cor was curt, gruff and borderline inconsiderate no matter what you managed to say to try and get him out of it. He always opted to take some time and distance himself from you when he got that way, not wishing to burden you with things you couldn’t fix. But you still found yourself having to take a moment before adding to an already tense situation whenever that happened.

Counting to three, you followed his path to the bedroom and leaned against the doorway, your eyebrow raised. “I’m guessing your bro trip with Gladiolus didn’t go well, or something.”

Cor grunted in a non-committal manner, taking off his jacket and throwing it carelessly to the bed. “It was fine. He got what he came there for. He should be back with his king, by now.” There was a pause while he leaned his palms against the dresser, looking at but not really seeing into the mirror before him. “Hopefully, he’ll do a better job than I did with mine.”

 _Ah. So, that’s it._ You suspected that Cor might have some unresolved issues with the fact that he was the only member of the Crownsguard that outlived his original liege. He hated his moniker of the Immortal, yet hid it well behind a stoic mask for the benefit of others, and you quickly connected the dots as to why having such an inculpable nickname would irk him.

“Cor, look…”

“If you’re going to try and give me an inspirational speech, save it,” he cut you off brusquely. “I know that tone of voice.”

You didn’t try to stop your retort this time. “And I know when you’re PMSing. Only thing now is that I’m not putting up with it like I usually do when we’re on the phone.” Tilting your head, you sought out his gaze in the mirror. “I haven’t actually seen you in weeks, and when I finally do you opt to first ignore me, and then treat me like I’m an annoying child. Tell me why you think that’s okay in your book.”

His glare didn’t soften, although he at least had the sense to be the first to avert his gaze. “It isn’t,” Cor replied, the tightness in his voice easing a little as his way of apology without really having to say it. You watched him straighten up and cant his body in your general direction, but seemed as thought he hadn’t quite made up his mind about what he wanted to do. “I shouldn’t have come here, tonight. My mind obviously isn’t where it should be.”

“No, it isn’t… but it rarely is, Cor. Even when you’re with me,” Straightening yourself up, you prepared to rip off every ragged band-Aid that he thought was keeping him together when you knew it was just a flimsy hold over until he eventually fell apart. You’d rather that not happen when you couldn’t be there to save him in whatever sense you could, so while you knew it would hurt, you decided to try and force it while you had him there with you.

“King Mors died of old age. Blaming yourself for that would be stupid, because people do that eventually. Even you, Immortal.” You saw a muscle in his jaw twitch, and you mentally checked off one bandage. “King Regis died because the Empire invaded during a damn peace treaty signing. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but war is the exact opposite of what was supposed to come of that. You couldn’t have known.”

“Regis did,” he replied quietly.

You gave him a shrug. “Okay? So, you’re going to make yourself responsible for his actions that, from what you’re implying, got _himself_ killed?” 

Cor did look at you then, and you could see the blatant warning written all over his face and in his clear blue eyes. Your heart started picking up in your chest in response, but you focused on your task and maintaining your demeanor in spite of it. _Bandage number two._

“Don’t talk as if you know more than you do,” he warned, his voice laced with tension.

“I don’t need to know everything to know that you’re carrying around burdens that were never asked of you,” You softened your tone a smidgen and took a step towards him. “You can’t live your life like that. You can’t keep holding all this weight like your shoulders won’t give out on you.”

Cor looked up to the ceiling and seemed to be doing his own version of talking himself down. You knew he hated being helped, but you were damned if he wasn’t going to take it for once.

“Think of Prince Noctis. What if he needs your help later on down the road, like Gladiolus needed yours? Do you think it would benefit him to have a bodyguard be too deep in his own mental shit to-”

“I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” The man in front of you suddenly exploded, and you couldn’t help the full-body jerk and gasp that it pulled from you. You had _never_ heard him yell before, and you just regarded him with wide eyes as he bored into you with his, all his inner rage palpable in the air.

“What good is a member of the Crownsguard whose only claim to fame is being luckier than those he was sworn to protect? What services could I offer the Chosen King knowing that I wasn’t there to protect the one before him? The one who loved him, raised him, and protected him… yet left him because the one who was supposed to have been by his side in the Citadel _wasn’t even there._ Yet, you stand there and preach to me like your words hold any weight up against the truth of the matter.”

Huffing, you took another step. “Okay then, try this; get over it. If you truly do have a lion’s heart, then it’s about time you proved that you earned at _least_ two of your names.”

You knew you shouldn’t have said that, but it was too late; the words had already rolled off of your tongue and spat from your lips like the venom you knew it would be. It only took a moment for Cor to react to them. Letting out a shout as the back of your head collided with the doorframe, you grasped at the vice-like grip that had encased your jaw and seemed to hold your entire body in place and struggled fruitlessly as he remained almost perfectly still. Waves of anger radiated from his figure, but his face had taken on the impassive mask he usually wore.

“I was born with a lion’s heart. I _earned_ a lion’s pride, ferocity, and authority.” His fingers tightened almost imperceptibly, but you seemed to feel it in your pores. “You’ve spat on one, incited the other, and ignored the third. Anything else you’d like to try with me, _______?”

Letting your hands drop for a moment, you considered your predicament from within the shreds of shrinking calm you still held onto. _I can see now why he preferred to keep his distance when he gets like this._ Forcing yourself to smirk, you laughed a bit.

“What about a lion’s passion?”

Whipping your arms up quickly to break the hold he had on you in a maneuver he had actually taught you himself, you then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward to kiss you. Cor didn’t hesitate to rise to the challenge, fighting your attempt to get the upper hand with all of his aggressive emotions that you’d strung out of him. After dueling with your tongue for a few moments, he yanked your head back by the hair.

“You couldn’t think of a better fucking way to do this?” He all but growled, and the effect did wonders for your libido. He kissed you again before you could even think to reply, and you felt your naturally competitive nature fall back to allow Cor to take what he needed from you. One of his hands gripped your hip tightly while his teeth dragged along your bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth harshly. The back of your head still hurt a bit from where it collided with the wall, but you were rightly distracted by the hand that was bruising your hip now reaching up to tug at your blouse. When he pulled back, you thought about helping him out by undoing the buttons on it for him, maybe even give him a show. But Cor was too impatient for that.

He merely snatched the sides of your shirt and ripped them open with no warning, exposing your bra and officially ruining one of your favorite comfortable tops.

“Oh, WHAT THE-” you were cut off by him grabbing at the waistline of your jeans and yanking you to him, and you tried again. “What if I told you that was completely unnecessary??”

“What if I told you that I didn’t care?” Cor shot back, keeping his voice dangerously low as he worked at your pants. His eyes never left yours, constantly daring you to say anything more that would get you into further trouble with him. Barely noticing that your zipper was down, you gasped as he roughly stuck two fingers down into your sex, causing you to buck upwards and suck in a sharp breath. You couldn’t deny that everything about his handling of you was turning you on something fierce, but there was still a hint of defiance that drove you to clamp down on fully giving yourself up to the moment.

“You should be the one apologizing to _me._ Let’s see if I can make you scream it.”

Laughing heartily even as you felt his fingers curl inside you, you threw your hair back before replying. “You’re welcome to try, Marshal.”

What followed after that was the both of you verifiably racing each other to rip off each other’s clothes. You were able to run a finger down the center of his vest to catch along the small hidden zipper that held it together around his upper body, pulling it down effortlessly before yanking it down half of his arm. Cor countered grabbing you by the forearm and spinning you away from him where you bumped into the dresser. You heard a few perfume bottles knock over, prayed that none of them broke, and attacked his collarbone with your teeth when he had stalked over to you. Managing to get the vest off without tearing it, you were tugging at his dark grey t-shirt that was underneath it as he moved part of your bra aside to grasp at your breast. Letting out a gasp as he twirled your nipple between his fingers before pulling on it, he took the opportunity to remove your panties enough to get back to the job he started earlier.

“Cum for me,” he ordered, adding his thumb to press against your clit in a circular motion.

Panting, you squirmed but couldn’t get away from what he was doing to you. The dresser you were pinned against creaked ominously, and you hoped the antique piece of furniture was sturdier than it looked. “Hah, you don’t give me orders.”

He leaned in closer to you, calling your bluff. “I am now. And you’ll follow them.”

To your chagrin, your body raced to meet the demand, and you bit down on your lip hard enough to taste blood. “No.”

“ _Do it._ ”

The tremors your inner walls had been threatening for awhile finally crested over into a full orgasm, and you shuddered against him as you rode them out, glaring at him the entire time. Cor gave you a satisfied smirk before withdrawing his fingers from you and sticking them in your mouth. You made a sound at the surprise gag, tasting your own essence mingled with the natural salt of his skin as you reflexively swallowed. Bringing you forward by your mouth, he brushed the tip of his nose against yours.

“That was one. You owe me two more.”

Your eyes got wide in response, and he withdrew to finish ridding you of your pants and underwear while you tried to get your bearings about you. Feeling as if you were a million miles away from your own body, you were dragged away from the dresser and shoved unceremoniously onto the bed. You lifted yourself up from the jarring motion to see Cor slip his shirt up over his head, and the sight of his bare chest made you feel flushed all over. That was your kryptonite that never failed to loosely unravel all of your yearning for the man that you kept carefully contained all through your daily life until you could see him again. Your hands fisted into the sheets on the bed in an effort to not reach out to run your palms all over the planes of his skin that you had memorized. His pants came off next, and you immediately shifted your gaze to his cock standing at attention.

“And to think that this could have gone a lot smoother for you if you hadn’t opened your mouth,” Cor reached out and grabbed one of your legs and dragged you to the edge of the mattress.

“Gag me next time, then,” you said flippantly, and the look he gave you pretty much promised that he would be taking that into serious consideration in the near future. You wanted to aggravate him further by blowing him a raspberry, but you didn’t get the opportunity to as he fisted the edge of your ruined button down shirt and used it as leverage to slam himself deep inside you. You let his name fall from your lips in a startled cry as he pummeled into you earnestly, the sound of skin slapping together echoing through the room. You were completely helpless to control the rhythm Cor set within you, and the feel of being used so utterly by the man who usually kept this brutal side to himself or for the battlefield was freeing in ways that you may not have anticipated but definitely didn’t mind. The moans that escaped you were hot and desperate, and even though a part of you wanted to watch him, your eyes had fallen shut almost of its own accord as you got lost to the sensations enveloping you.

“Give me that apology, woman. Right around my cock.” Cor said roughly, giving a sudden tug to your shirt to emphasize his demand. Caught off guard by his somewhat uncharacteristic dirty talk, your eyes snapped open as your back arched, screaming out your orgasm in between ragged breaths. _Gods, he’s playing me like a fiddle, tonight._ You were dazed and feeling completely spent, but noticed that your lover was still very hard within you.

“Babe…” you breathed out. “I don’t think I can cum again. Truce?”

Leaning down over you then, he raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ made the bedroom a battleground, and I’m not a merciful warrior. Begging doesn’t appeal to me, only results.”

 _Ah, fuck._ You trembled a bit as he began pumping into you again, your sex still swollen and extremely sensitive to his movements as he started trying to work you up to a third orgasm. You just knew that your body couldn’t handle it; it was already amazing that you came twice in one evening. You stared into Cor’s ice blue eyes, moving your hands up and feeling from his ribcage all the way up to his shoulders before digging your fingertips into the flesh there.

“Then excuse me as I change my negotiation tactics,” you murmured before using what strength you could muster to pull him fully onto the bed. He was caught by surprise, slightly falling as you wrapped your legs around his waist. The feel of him inside you was both intoxicating yet overwhelming, but you were determined to turn the tables on him. Flipping both of you over, you settled your center of gravity over his hips as you ground down onto him. Cor let out the sexiest low moan you had heard from him yet, and it encouraged you to continue working yourself above him. You were positively dripping down his shaft, your actions accompanied by the lewd sounds of slickness as you used the opportunity to finally graze your fingernails along his chest. The arousal that you thought had faded was being stoked anew, your lidded gaze watching Cor’s mask falter under the passion as his hands found your hips and helped you ride him.

“How about I make _you_ cum, instead?” You purred, and raised one of your hands to your own chest and kneaded your breast through your bra. He watched you fondle yourself, his eyes switching rapidly between that, your expression, and the place where you two were intimately connected. Unable to resist, you leaned down and kissed him, slipping your tongue into the caverns of his mouth as if you could devour his desire through taste alone.

You really had thought that you won, judging by the way he seemed to melt right into your kiss. It wasn’t until the world suddenly spun and you were on your back again that you realized your error.

“Letting down your guard. What a rookie mistake,” Cor chastised you, nipping at your jawline. “How many more lessons do you need, tonight?”

Groaning in frustration, you struggled against him, unwilling to give up the ground you knew you had no matter what he was saying now. He responded by grinding into you, and you gritted your teeth and futilely tried bucking him off of you. The chuckle he emitted in response was both arousing and irritating, but you were not capitulating. Eventually, you squirmed enough beneath him to somewhat hook a leg around his and try to flip both of you over… which didn’t end as planned. Neither of you had realized how close you were to the end of the bed, and the two of you tumbled right off the side of it and hit the floor with a loud thud.

You were the first one out of the tangle of sheets that had been pulled down with you. You scrambled on your hands and knees to get some distance, and yelped as Cor grabbed hold of the shirt you still wore to hold you back. Thinking as fast as you could, you slipped out of the arm he held and spun around to unravel the rest of it from your body before you were trapped again. You had just made it to the small window seat on the other side of the room, giggling openly at how ridiculous everything was, when you were shoved forward to trip right into it. Managing to stop your fall with one knee on the cushion and both hands grasping the back, your laughter cut off into a shriek as Cor slammed himself into you from behind.

“I’m glad you find this funny, ______,” he said as he set a punishing pace. “I also find it funny that you thought for even a second that you’d get out of this.” You felt his fingers in your hair, and you gasped as he pulled on it. “One. More.”

 _Gods, he’s relentless._ Sweat beaded on your forehead and cooled in the crevices of your now exposed back, and all you could do was hold onto the seat as he drove you closer and closer to the orgasm you previously thought you weren’t going to give him. _I’m not going to be able to stand after this one_. “Cor… _Please_ …”

“You know what I want. Now, give it up.”

There were tears prickling the corners of your eyes as your inner walls clenched and rippled around him, and you choked on the intensity of it in repeated gasps for air as he held your head rigid. The roar that came from him shortly thereafter told you just how close he had been for the entire evening, and even though it was a small victory, you cherished the sensation of his cum painting your walls as you tried holding onto your waning consciousness. Eventually, you found that you could move your neck again, as Cor’s grip had loosened on your hair, and the moment you felt him slip out from you, you fell forward until your cheek pressed against the cushion.

Eventually, you felt Cor gently wrap you up in one of the rumpled sheets that fell from the bed earlier, and you comfortably nestled against his chest as both of you sat on the floor with your backs to the wall. Neither of you were inclined to move to a place more comfortable, content to bathe in the afterglow right where you were.

“Well. That was fun,” Cor said casually, all remnants of his previous mood erased. “Thanks for giving this old man a workout.”

You snorted in disbelief. “‘Old man’, my ass. You have the stamina of a 20 year old. You almost killed me via orgasm overload. If you keep this up, I’m going to have to see a birth certificate to prove you’re as old as you claim you are.”

He let out a brief chuckle, and then sighed through his nose while he absently ran his fingers through your tangled hair. You tilted your head upwards to look at him as he stared at nothing in particular, lost in thought. “Cor?”

“You’re right. What you said earlier about taking too much on myself,” he shifted his gaze down to you then. “My guilt doesn’t need to be as deep as it is, yet I find myself dwelling on it far too often. It’s not something I like hearing, but I needed it, anyway.”

You smiled, your heart warming at the thought that you were actually able to get through to him this time. “You’re welcome. Besides, I could get used to us banging on every surface of this place the next time you slip into a mood and I have to remind you.”

“Why don’t I just kick in the door and pin you against the nearest wall and take you without going through all of the talking? It should work just as well.”

A ripple of anticipation washed through you. “As if I needed more of a reason to greatly enjoy your visits, love.”


End file.
